pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive talk:A/D PvP Crit Scythe
I still want to know why this build sucks. Despite that you can use Wearying Strike, this build is still Good or Great by any means. --Relyk 18:43, 27 April 2008 (EDT) : lol i submited the build and it didnt get vetted i doubt they will vet it now ;/ 76.187.234.23 18:51, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :Wounding is better than Wearying anyways. Less recharge, adds minor degen to the build, longer DW, and doesn't destroy your damage output if Assassin's Remedy got stripped, or you somehow managed to use it up before it recharges. Gaze Of Balthazar ::It's more meta now, it'll be vetted.— If you're reading this, you've just been pwned. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 20:05, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol post your great build on wiki and expect it to be meta in a few days, fucking gay fags can't think of anything but to look at wiki builds.--Rella 00:54, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::I was just looking at ur dual ele ranger thing and you were talking about Extreme, so i came back and checked discussion and ratings :P--Relyk 21:10, 27 April 2008 (EDT) lol copypaste. It still has a note about Remedy + Wearying. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 11:17, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Is the Shadow Walk+Dash combo really that useful in arenas? Imo put Walk in optionals. [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 12:57, 29 April 2008 (EDT) Well actually I only copypasted that note, didnt feel like typing it out, and this is suppose to be GvG build... so people probably want shadow walk and dash there.--Relyk 21:09, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :if its GvG add the tag MonkWitSpunk 00:29, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Its kinda meta atm, shadow walk isnt necessary at all, move it to optionals as Klumpeet said. Critical Eye instead. Imo. ~Dronte~ 13:04, 30 April 2008 (EDT) This looks VAGUELY familiar. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:10, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Wasn't there a reason people said not to use Critical Eye, maybe you dont ned the energy, but idk.--Relyk 22:31, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah this is basically just a slightly worse verson of DA crit sins. Foxes was the best, now DA is best. PPl that don't run DA and choose ths instead are idiots. At least in gvg at least.I Heal If U Shutup 15:26, 7 May 2008 (EDT) random question prof=A/anyStabilityWalk/build What happens when I cast Shadow walk while it's already up? Will I shadowstep to the guy I target or will I step all the way back to where I started? Frans 13:13, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Using any stance (including SW itself) will return you to your original location. seb2lazy2login (ʞ1ɐʇ) 13:20, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::But won't you step to the other location after that? Frans 13:41, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::No, and you could have just read the notes on guildwiki link? Justing6 20:43, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::::No, it will work fine. I think. ~~ 20:46, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Using Shadow Walk twice will cause you to return to your original spot. When you then cancel it again, you'll return to your original target. Combine with Assassin's Promise for some epic shadow stepping. - (rĕ'küt ŏv ū'rūk) [snō hwīt tăn] 23:35, 5 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or take some KD and use 'On your Knees'. Fun fun fun [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 03:13, 10 May 2008 (EDT) Crip Swap Eremites for Cripsweep plxplx. Ur DPS comes from mystic with a low recharge, and an extra cover condi is waii better --Luuck 05:18, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :No. Just leave the old Eremite + Mystic combo, gives a nice spike (will be reverted soon) ~Dronte~ 07:28, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::Perhaps make it a variant then? It's my preferred setup. Can be used as a cover condition as well as snare. Also, Wounding + Mystic won't kill, but a little coordination can solve that. Mystic has a lot more synergy in this build... --Luuck 04:28, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Wounding Strike vs. Wearying Attack Gaze Of Balthazar comments: Wounding is better than Wearying anyways. Less recharge, adds minor degen to the build, longer DW, and doesn't destroy your damage output if Assassin's Remedy got stripped, or you somehow managed to use it up before it recharges. But I guess Wounding Strike still sucks in spite of that...--Relyk 20:50, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :Wounding Strike sucks for the fact that it's elite. It's a waste. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:52, 1 May 2008 (EDT) :You spelled Wearying Strike wrong. Also, having AR stripped doesn't prevent you from Deep Wounding + big initial damage. And a big part of Mystic Sweep's damage is bonus damage anyways (unaffected by Weakness). The nice thing with Wounding Strike though is that it covers your DW and triggers DW spike immediately. That might not be something you want in a spike build though. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:24, 1 May 2008 (EDT) ::Mystic's sweep bonus damage is nice, but considering you're running a crit scythe, the base damage of your weapon is in fact still a large part of the spike 68.62.233.226 14:36, 7 May 2008 (EDT) :::Uhh, that's why it's a scythe, more base damage = more critical bonus.--Rella 00:52, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Also, Wounding doesn't provide a cover for whatever conditions you might already have on you. --71.229.253.172 02:53, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::what are you talking about...--Relyk 22:49, 8 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::You're blind. You use Wearying Strike. AR removes the weakness and not the blind. GFG. --71.229 23:07, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::All of you are supposing too many things. This is strictly a Wounding vs.Wearying debate here. What does AR have to do with anything? ASSUMING that we have AR, what can we see? Yes, the weakness effects from Wearying are taken out. In addition, Wearying gives bonus damage. Wounding adds another condition, bleeding, after DW, thereby cover conditioning. There is a shorter recharge time and does not apply anything to you afterwards. The conditions applied also last longer. To me only, I believe Wounding is a better choice for spamming and pressuring. But, it really all depends on the build you're using.--71.139.27.243 21:13, 20 December 2008 (EST) Why Having GvG/any other tag then arena's tag on this? Only thing i'd use this for is ra/ta, where they don't have a rc spam. In ha/gvg it's a waste, since rend hurts wounding more then it hurts @ wearying. For arena's, this is better then the wearying strike build since nobudy uses hard prots there anyway, and the small degen from bleeding helps alot in there. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 04:58, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :People use stuff similar to it as a caller for GA Ranger spikes in HA. Dunno if people run stuff like that in GvG, though. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 05:11, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Which are bad people. DA is good for a reason, it removes spiritbond(so lol; preprot). Wounding in pure spike builds is only more rc flodder. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:16, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::It's a pretty tough spike to catch tbh. I've been seeing teams in HA that can spike someone down before the Sin can follow up with eremites or mystic. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 11:45, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::wearying does the same and adds extra dmg and is not elite, which gives u an extra ability..such ability would be disenchantment from DA --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:49, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Hence why the GvG tag was removed, and this is for RA and TA and such. Wounding Strike saves room, more spammable and bleeding, why does everyone focus on the fact that it doesn't have to be used...--Relyk 21:45, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::Now it´s fine and strong. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:04, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::I'd have to say this works great in RA, TA, and AB since enchantment removal isn't as necessary.--Relyk 22:56, 8 May 2008 (EDT) HA I've seen this exact build run in HA teams and it can seriously rape in spikes.--204.10.221.253 11:42, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, tag should be added. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 11:44, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::No. Be less bad. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:05, 8 May 2008 (EDT) GvG Tag removed Bleeding on spikes is good ? I dont think so. Just a pointless condition (On spikes) to fuel RC. Chances of Rc in gvg is 9/10 most likely. Wearying would be better in teh situation Zeecron 20:53, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::If they are catching spikes with rc there is something seriously wrong with them. Or they saw that you're using a shit condition on the spike and they aren't retards. :Rc is the big-bar-go-up-please skill, you use it after the spike or rof first then rc. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:06, 8 May 2008 (EDT) Generally have to kill with DW on a spike anyways. Bleeding just covers it. Also your mes should be dealing with monks on a spike plus using shatter. (Mr Pink57 18:35, 19 May 2008 (EDT)) Critical defenses in RA? It could replace shadow walk. Makes this more fun and anoying. I just like to use it in RA. A happy build for bad days :D EgE 13:45, 8 May 2008 (EDT) AB I use this when in AB, Great success! Attributes and Skills prof=Assassin/Dervish crit=10+1+2 scy=12 earthp=8of the Masterremedyeyeregenerationdashstrikesweepattack/build :I know it looks lame; but it can really tackle a mob great!--Rella 23:36, 8 May 2008 (EDT) :: Just want to know how can you run your attributes 12+12+8? You should either run 12+1+1, 10 and 8 or 11+1+1,11 and 8.EgE 03:16, 9 May 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry--fixed. ::::Monk>Mystic Regen :D--Relyk 03:10, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Eh true, but in AB monks are kinda rare and this is more reliable than some nub that gets spiked in a second.--Rella 17:05, 10 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::rare? uh no, most ppl just pick some random guys and enter...you can find enough there --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:14, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Don't use major runes... the negative health never beats an extra % to critical or a little bit more damage.--71.139.27.243 12:34, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::Critical Defenses - Is that enchantment noteworthy for this build in Random Arenas? --Phoenicia1337 07:20, 29 December 2008 (EST) 22 wins This build got me 22 wins, well a slightly modified version that had crippling victory, radiant scythe, and malicious strike as the attacks and added critical eye instead of the nerfed attacks and dash/SW. Here's the template if you wanna check out a build that kind of walks around the nerf, this build is still overpowered.->'OwpiMypMp/sIemx9NGCgFmJAAA'--Rella 15:46, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Use : prof=A/D cri=12 scy=12Eyeof the MasterRemedyScytheVictoryStrikeStrikeSignet/build :Is the build you pasted the template of. Needs IAS badly, the current build's attacks are better because of the 1 sec activation times (compared to the 1,75 sec attack speed of scythes). ~ ĐONT TALK 21:02, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Ohhh, I didn't know that I thought those two skills got completely nerfed. --Rella 01:45, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::Nope just slower-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:21, 11 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Alright, I switched and I haven't gotten anything better yet but it's better, it was probably just the team, it was 2 rangers [ I think interrupt] and a healing rit.--Rella 22:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Omg whenever i run anything remotely mele/spear/bow, i get ganked by anti-mele hexing, blinding, weakness or all of the above, literally every match >.< [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:44, 4 December 2008 (EST) ::::::That is why you run a Ranger and int every single thing a necro tries to cast. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:23, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::::::Ricky can't dshot faint, I'm sure. Brandnew. 12:40, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::I've trie dthsi build in AB and found it fun and effective :) Mabel 13:48, 10 February 2009 (EST) Revett this probably either needs a revett, an archive, or the removal of HA tag, because no one has run this in a long time. people would rather run d/e because its consistantly more damage, more health, more scythe mastery. Gringo 18:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I say remove HA tag. It's fine for the other tagged areas imo. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:13, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Outdated ^ well... really really really outdated. Ocirne23 13:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Then update it? ' ~ PheNaxKian talk''' 14:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC)